mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Wits 2
| image = File:Battle_of_Wits_2.png|thumb | imagewidth = 300px | caption = The re-run | host = aura | link = BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Medium) | startdate = 27-09-2015 | winningfaction = The Rocky Was a Good Dog Foundation | roster = #, player #fergusonar #dee_tot #Dr.Saab #Araver #Barcallica #Okosan #Nana #Boquise #yuiop #Akaslickster #Gubbey #TheCube | first = Araver | last = Boquise, Gubbey, TheCube | mvp = Boquise | awards = - }} was a hybrid 4-faction Mafia game designed and hosted by aura based on KlueMaster & Aaryan's original design (see Battle of Wits). It began on September 27, 2015 and ended in a The Rocky Was a Good Dog Foundation win in N4 (Oct 11 2015). Game Mechanics There are 4 factions, each with 3 players. Faction names were chosen by the first person from each faction to send the host a name for their faction. *NitWits *JAWS! *The Rocky was a good dog foundation *Blue faction Rules * No default BTSC, No Powerplay unless you are in BTSC together. * Three phases in each cycle: Bidding Phase > Night Phase > Day Phase. * Starting money in each players account: MM$ 1000. This is the total balance for the entire duration of the game. * BTSC Price for each cycle (MM$): 100 (Cycle 1), 50 (Cycles 2/3), 25 (Cycle 4 onwards). This amount will be deducted from each player's account who is alive and part of the faction gaining BTSC. * Only Mayor of the faction can request BTSC for any cycle. * Individual bids for additional abilities (for any cycle) using money from personal account only. * Higher bidder wins the ability for that cycle, and corresponding money is reduced from his account balance. * Players won't lose any money for unsuccessful bids. * Abilities to chose from: *# RID Kill *# FID Kill *# RFID Kill *# Lynch Save *# Faction & Role Spy *# Faction Spy *# Role Spy *# Block *# Action Copy * Abilities cannot be transferred to other members. * Once a player dies, his account lapses will all remaining amount. * A player can bid for (and win) multiple abilities in the same cycle. * An ability is won only for a cycle, though players can bid for and win the same ability during consecutive cycles. The abilities perish at the end of the cycle, irrespective of whether it has been used or not. * A bid can be made only in multiples of 1 MM$. Reserve price for each ability is 50 MM$. * Bidding will be silent, via PM to host. * Winner's name/role and winning bid amount will not be disclosed to other players. (Except for role copy where winner will get to know what all abilities have been won by the player he copied role of). * In case of a tie for winning bid, both parties get it. * If a player bids in excess of his account balance, bids will be considered in order of their receipt until they exceed the balance. If the very first bid exceeds the balance then all the bids from the player will be discarded for the cycle. * RFID Kill > RID Kill > Save > Block > FID Kill > Follow Spy > Faction & Role Spy > Faction Spy > Role Spy > Ability Copy * Tie lynch => coin toss (one dies. No "win by coin toss" if 1vs1) * If mayor requests BTSC but a living player in that faction doesn't have sufficient funds then no BTSC will be granted (to the entire faction) * BTSC is granted first, and thereafter other abilities are granted. You won't have a BTSC while bidding for cycle 1 abilities. * blocks, kills and successful saves will be listed, Mayor's day action will NOT be mentioned in the posts. * Kills are blocking Role Description Four factions: Red, Green, Blue, and Purple Each faction has the following roles: * Mayor - Vote manipulation (x-1, x0, x2) * Shrink - Save from Kills during Night * Sheriff - Follow Spy (gets to know the target only) Host's Summary Winning Faction The Rocky Was a Good Dog Foundation * TheCube - Mayor * Boquise - Shrink * Gubbey - Sheriff Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #fergusonar - Shrink - FID Killed N3 by Shrink #dee_tot - Sheriff - FID Killed N4 by Mayor #Dr.Saab - Shrink - FID Killed N2 by Shrink #Araver - Mayor - RFID Killed N1 by Mayor #Barcallica - Sheriff - RID Killed N3 by Shrink #Okosan - Sheriff - Lynched D3 #Nana - Mayor - RID Killed N2 by Shrink #Boquise - Shrink #yuiop - Mayor - Lynched D2 #Akaslickster - Shrink - RID Killed N4 by Mayor #Gubbey - Sheriff #TheCube - Mayor Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:HybridGames Category:Era 11